Teardrops in the rain
by Tiger Lily of the rain
Summary: In the earliest hours of a stormy morning, the amethyst-eyed farmer knocked on the clinic doors. "She won't open her eyes! " Hiro couldn't help but feel helpless; He was too late to do anything anymore. But what he could do, was to help stop her from blaming herself. Only he longer knew how to, and instinct just took over. Hiro x Lillian.


**A/N: I did a one-shot! Yayayayay. Hiro x Lillian in this one, I believe this kind-hearted little klutz needs more love. The blogs on about him, in my opinion have taken oaths to not preserve any of his innocent charm, which kinda sucks. Hiro is most certainly not queer. No. Just no.**

**Disclaimer: The Harvest Moon franchise belongs to Natsume!**

* * *

**Teardrops in the rain**

The heavens had opened up; the rainstorm growing louder and faster by every drop hitting the ground, the sound of it strangely melodious and rhythmic in the darkness of the nearing cloudy dawn.

No one was up in Konohana; the rainy little town was immersed in slumber. Rain meant no work; It meant sleeping in longer than usual farming hours, leisurely tea-sipping and idle chit chat. Clearly, none of the windows would light up before eight at least.

No one was up in the sleepy little town, save for one soaking wet farmer in front of the town clinic.

Lillian was knocking frantically at the wooden doors; the impact bruised her soaked knuckles but she couldn't care less. 'Open up! Please!" She screamed into the thick wood, but as thunder crackled, her screams silenced into sobbing. Exhausted and distressed, Lillian fell to her knees, her hand rising up to knock one last time.

Above her, a window lit up, and almost instantaneously the doors flung open; revealing the still-sleepy medical apprentice. Hiro was astonished to see her in such early hours of morning; Lillian never even woke up before 8:00 in rainy days, but here she was; soaking wet and crying in the middle of what was going to be the biggest storm of the year. Was she hurt? What in the world happened?

"Lillian?! Are you alright? Please tell me you are unharmed!"

Her voice choked up as she tried to explain, "M-moondrop…She won't open her eyes. O-oh Goddess…You have to come _right now_."

She didn't even wait for him to respond; Lillian just grabbed his hand and they ran.

* * *

The rest of it was a blur. It didn't take a doctor to diagnose an animal dead, and from what Hiro observed, Moondrop the cow had passed away around 1:00 am. There nothing to be done; they were helpless.

Lillian was beside him, kneeling in front of the animal; her face buried in her palms as she shook up every second. Hiro knew his friend; he knew how hurt she was. Hesitantly and quietly, he finally spoke-

"Lillian, I'm so sorry."

Her head jerked up, "No", she looked at him with tearful, angry eyes," This is your fault!" Hiro sat dumbfounded as she pelted him with blows, "I needed you! She needed you and you weren't there!"

Lillian felt her heart want to explode, there was so much sadness and anger inside her, and she was scared she wouldn't be able to contain it all. So she blames him even though she knows perfectly well that he's been there for her the whole time, she still pushes him outside, in the heavy rain and hits him as much as she can, but the mist in her head grows lighter.

As realization hits harder, her blows slow down. Soon, she is left with her face against his soaking wet T-shirt. It wasn't Hiro's fault, it was her's. _She_ let Moondrop down; And she was blaming him the whole time. Lillian feels the guilt properly; coming in waves of pain . The entirety of it is so overwhelming, she holds him tightly in search of support and he holds her securely; Of course, he's always there.

"I'm sorry", she mumbles the heavy words "this is all _my_ fault, not yours.'

And that's when he snaps.

Grabbing her face all of a sudden , he looks into her swollen eyes, clenched and red in the rain. "This is no one's fault, and it's definitely not yours." Hiro's voice was no longer mellow or soft; all of a sudden his voice grew deeper and huskier.

"You don't know that." The choking up is back again, "This is all my—"

He suddenly brings his face down on hers; lips lightly brushing hers and his wet, brown hair tangled with her own honey-colored mess. He doesn't know what he is doing, 4 in the morning, her crying in his embrace as the thunder crackles somewhere, but it works fairly well, because she doesn't retort, pull away or anything for that matter; Lillian just simply stands there, frozen and slowly melting against Hiro, until the need for breathing overtakes and they pull away from each other; breathless, blushing and dazed.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

So he does, but she doesn't hear it anymore; she just holds him tighter than before, shaking. Hiro quickly realizes that they were both still in their saturated nightclothes, so he quickly takes her hand and leads her inside the house; wishing, hoping, for everything to be alright.

* * *

**I think I blew it...Oh well. I better do some more research, (That means looking at Tumblr.) I think I'll do a Georgia x Kana one! Or maybe I'll do a short one with Cam...so many characters, so little talent ;n;**

**On a completely different topic, why doesn't Cam wear his waiter uniform? Why? Why?! I would marry him in my first save if he did, serious.****No, honestly, waiter Cam is hot. I liked some of the Cam x Reina fanarts too. They are a cute pair, no?****And I think I saw a fanart of Hiro in an aqua over-shirt the other day, woah, he seriously looked hot. Like not adorably cute, but hot. And that's rare.**

**Please make my day and leave me a review? I'll give you cake!...Actually I'll just love you forever. Review please!**


End file.
